vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
CDSS Calaban
'CDSS Calaban' Euphrates class Cruiser. Magnetomic rebuild. This large hulled ship has proven the queen of the fleet, and built in greater numbers than any Ane design except the Falcon class cutter. At 150% the mass of a Unity class ship and 300% of the power output, what was envisioned as a heavy transport/tug was refitted into a highly useful exploration cruiser. The large hanger bay and internal cargo spaces could be refitted in a multitude of ways. Some credit this ship with the modular design idea. In addition the ship could haul three fully loaded standard cargo pods. It is the direct ascendant of the Planet class ships. All ships are named for rivers in the Federation. The Calaban is the Ane's first big contribution to the Corps of Discovery. The Calaban was provided by the Ane History Scouts. They explain that it is for them an aging and no longer useful exploration cruiser they they have refit for the use of the Corps of Discovery. Locally she is a heavy hitter. Far better than any power around Earth has. A practical application of peace through superior firepower. Their only request was that the Corps of Discovery not change her name. She has served long and well under that name. The Calaban River is found on Meadow. Calaban was the first Ane to walk into the river and it is named for that. 'Enterprise D Scale' *''Science capacity:'' 400 -- Class 8 sensors. Range 10 light years, Short range 1 light year. *''Crew Comfort:'' 300-- Nice military housing. *''Duration:'' 500 -- More stuff, go further *''Medical facilities:'' 800 -- More doctors and the ability to expand to hundreds of beds. *''Tactical Maneuvering:'' 1000 -- Still not fast on her feet. *''Strategic Speed:'' 300 -- WF6 one light years a day, WF8 flank. *''Defense:'' 700 -- class 8 shields. *''Offense:'' 700 -- two petaclops torpedo turrets, photon torpedoes. Class 8 phasers. *''Versatility:'' 1000 -- Do everything go everywhere. *''Internal Security:'' 1000 Crew Senior Officers *'CO:' Captain Spaulding Ashby.-- male Human -- Living the dream. *'XO:' Commander Henry Flanders. -- male Human -- US Navy lateral transfer has done time on the Falcons. He is older than Spaulding. *'OPS:' Lt. Commander Stock -- male Vulcan -- Vulcan officer. One of the first. Typical Vulcan with a side of sociology as he observes the working of the ship. *'CS/T:' Lt Commander Ruth Heidelberg -- female Human -- Israeli expat. Former special forces she is tired of the local politics and wants to play in the larger world. *'CENG:' Lt Commander Montban ''-- male Aneilog -- ADF, an import engineer tasked with training engineers. Part of the Firstun Bond group *'CMO:Lt Commander Seelein -- female Leoman-- Spauidling's wife. An import from Greyhawke she has magical abilities as a Healer and Craft. *'''CSO: CS Dr. Stephen Hawking -- male Human -- Reputation made he is getting his feet wet in practical science for the first time, and glad he can. Other Crew *''Ensign Jimmy Bork'' -- male Human: Security. Weapon's specialists, hand weapons. Late of the US Rangers. *''Technician Cheban'' - male Aneilog: Part of the Firstun Bond group. Cook, doesn't even mind making dishes with meat as long as it isn't anyone he knows. *''Ensign Gogan'' -- male Gold Orion: A refugee from Vegaris. Part of the stream of people that see the writing on the wall. Gogan is a merchant and Impulse repairman by trade. *''Technician Jena'' -- female Green Orion: Nurse and morale officer. One of the Vergaran refugees. *''Ensign Kazilan'' -- female Ane: Ane Healer/Doctor: part of the medical department, Ane mom and part of the Anchor bond group. *[Lieutenant Lesmilan - female Aneilog: Ane Healer. Has a fascination with cybernetics. Part of the Firstun Bond group. *''Lieutenant Morban'' -- male Ane: Magician and part of the Anchor bond group. Not widely experienced. *''Fanna Pendergast'' -- female Human from Greyhawke. A skilled magician looking for something new. A veteran of the Eyrian Navy (From Maunritainia) she understands military discipline, even if she doesn't care much about it. A skilled wizard (21st level) she isn't bothered too much by the generally lower magic levels. She looks 25 knock dead bombshell and doesn't take real advantage of it. (Pretty but not charismatic) She is intelligent enough to cut yourself on. *''Ensign Socalan'' -- female Aneilog: Part of the Firstun Bond group. Social sciences specialist. *''Ensign Sammy Valenzuela'' -- male Human: Former Ecuadoran Air Force Officer. Charismatic. former businessman who quit to join the CoD. He's in the Admin Department. Category:CoD Category:Space Category:Ships